


Semis Hoe Kinkmas/Chatfic In Febuary

by semishoe



Series: Semi’s Hoe Smut/ChatFic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alot of kinky shit will be going on, Baby Crows are Besties, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Miya Osamu, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Bottom Squad, Bottom Terushima Yuuji, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Bottoms have each others backs, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Horrible at tags, M/M, Other, Polyamory Negotiations, Pretty Setter Squad, Switch Bokuto Koutarou, Switch Hinata Shoyo, Switch Iwaizumi Hajime, Switch Miya Atsumu, Switch Suna Rintarou, Switch Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Switch Yamaguchi Tadashi, This will get very smutty hopefully, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Ennoshita Chikara, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Matsukawa Issei, Top Oikawa Tooru, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Yaku Morisuke, Tsukishima is salty as always, more tags will be added, top kita shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishoe/pseuds/semishoe
Summary: Basically, This is just a smut/chat fic  in the 2nd Month of the Year. Enjoy Hornys and Peeps
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Semi’s Hoe Smut/ChatFic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182509
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: All Year Round Kinkmas





	Semis Hoe Kinkmas/Chatfic In Febuary

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an overview of what the story about

So this basically just a book for Haikyuu Smut Thats literally it Alot of kinky shit will go down I will be going Atsumu x Suna Hate Sex Idc What yall say that shit is hot and i will be doing alot of atsusuna in general ok bye bye this will be starting next week :p This will also be a chatfic so that’s a heads up

the couples in here are

yamahina (yamaguchi x hinata )

tsukkikage ( tsukishima x kageyama )

yachi x kiyoko

ennotana ( ennoshita x tanaka )

oisuga ( oikawa x suga )

iwadai ( iwaizumi x daichi )

matsuhana ( mattsukawa x hanamaki )

lev x kenma

bokurooteru ( bokuto x kuroo x terushima )

sunaatsu ( suna x atsumu )

omigiri ( sakusa x osamu )

nishinoya x yaku

asahi x oc

kinoshita x narita

**Author's Note:**

> Not that anybody cares but im tired as fucckkkkkkkkkkk and im rping so :P


End file.
